They are not them
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Él esperaba ver que Fury mandará a la pelirroja espía para interrogarlo. Pero no espero ver al sujeto que lo escoltó, que, en vez de pedir información, decía requerir su ayuda. Se habría burlado, si el sujeto no se hubiera quitado el casco y revelado el envejecido y cansado rostro de Tony Stark / TEORÍA DE "AVENGERS 4".


**Más que teoría, es un deseo desesperado como fan.**

 **Disclaimer: Ningún personaje del MCU me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadoresy Stan Lee (porque él esta a otro nivel). Solo esta historia o teoría de _"Avengers 4"_ me pertenece.**

* * *

Sonrió al pasar y ver a los ojos al doctor Banner. Vio como se pasaba una mano por los ojos. Había resultado. El otro iba a sacar al monstruo por influencia del cetro.

Lo encerraron en una cárcel de vidrio resistente. Fury vino y le intentó amenazar. Pobre mortal hipócrita. Sabía que la persona original para quién crearon esa cárcel estabs observándole con el resto, incluido el _hijo de Odín._

Luego de eso, el director se fue, mirándolo con desconfianza. Bien, al menos no eran tan idiota como para confiarse de que no tenía algo planeado. Pero seguía siendo inferior.

Horas después (y eso significa que sus hombres ya venían por él) sintió como la quietud de su celda se rompía por una presencia ajena.

Volvió a sonreír. Era bueno jugar un poco antes de la batalla.

-Es muy difícil que alguien quiera sorprenderme-se dio la vuelta.

Esperaba a la espía pelirroja, pues se notaba a distancia que era un persona de las que _sacaba_ información. De una u _otra_ manera.

Pero no esperó ver a uno de los guardias que lo escoltó, con el casco aún puesto.

-Se ve que Fury aún no quiere usar su mejor carta-insinúa.

El hombre no dijo nada. Solo vio a una de las cámaras de lugar. Después sacó un objeto de su bolsillo. Hizo algo en ella, hasta que sonó un _"bip"_. Las cámaras se apagaron un segundo y luego volvieron a encenderse, pero Loki presentía que el sujeto provocó algo en ellas.

Las puertas detrás de la figura se abrieron, y en ella entraron cinco más, con la misma ropa.

Loki intentó no fruncir el ceño. ¿Querían torturarle para sacar información del Tesseracto y por eso tanto secretismo? ¿Matarlo? Esos sjuetos causaban cierto escalofrió en el dios del engaño.

Entonces, para mayor desconcierto, el primero se quitó el casco, mostrando a...

-El hombre de hierro-musitó sin poder evitarlo. ¡Pero si lo vio hace unas horas! Y lo más extraño, es que quién estaba ahí, aunque se parecía al egolatrá midgardiano, se veía más viejo. No había burla ni gestos de despreocupación.

Sucedía algo raro.

-Loki Odinson-empezó Tony Stark, y continuo antes de ls réplica ajena-Te lo diré simple y conciso: sabemos que tu cetro tiene la gema de la mente. Y sabemos quién te envió.

-¿Oh, en serio?-aparentó que no le sorprendía lo de la gema. ¿Cómo él lo sabía?-Yo vine por mi cuenta. Nadie me envió.

-No sé si a Thanos le guste oír eso.

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció de su rostro. No. No podia ser posible. ¿Cómo ellos podían...? Sintio que palidecía al recordarlo.

-Por tu cara creo que no entiendes cómo lo sé-habló Tony con seriedad-De seguro crees que fue un nombre al azar. Pero uno no olvida esa cara morada de escroto tan fácilmente.

Oh, nornas. El hombre de hierro describió el rostro del titán. Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Mira, podemos jugar un poco con tus nervios este rato, o ir al punto. Em algún momento, Fury descubrirá que las imágenes fueron pregrabadas. O más bien mi yo de esta época lo descubrirá, solo para presumir.

Aquello último captó su atención-¿Esta época?

El otro asintió y suspiró, antes de decir-Loki, venimos del futuro. Un futuro donde Thanos consigue lo que quería. A un MUY alto precio. Viajamos para repararlo. Y a ti te conviene mucho oirnos.

-¿Venimos? ¿Oirnos?

Tony miró al resto, y a la vez se quitaron los cascos.

Loki vio que, en lugar del cabello rojo, un rubio platino era lo que poseía la Agente Romanoff. El doctor se veía igual de afectado por la edad, como lo era el caso de Stark. Steve Rogers tenía su cabello peinado hacia atras y el asomó de una barba que se cortó hace mucho pero volvía a nacer, con ojos.

Uno de los más desconcertantes fue el de Barton. Definitivamente Stark no mentía, al igual que el ver que el otro no tenia los ojos azul intenso como efecto del cetro.

¿Pero cuál ganó al más increíble?

El del hombre musculoso, enorme; Loki conocía esa figura. No habia capa, no armadura. Pero sí habia una cicatriz cruzando esos ojos azules...oscuros, conocedores de la crueldad del universo, con cansancio y tristeza.

Y el cabello. _No podía ser posible._ Ese cabello que el portador adoraba. Ese que era reflejo de su orgullo. Aquel que, en lo muy profundo de su ser, el tramposo seguía adorando tocar.

Esos hilos de oro...ya no estaban. Fueron cortados.

-Loki-inclusó la manera en que pronunció su nombre. Cómo si no lo hubiera dicho antes, hasta ese monento-Creo que ahora le has creído a Stark-dice de manera burlona.

 _Debia admitir que sí._

 _-_ ¿Esperas mi ayuda, Thor?-dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-Algo asi-dice-Queremos evitar que Thanos consiga las gemas-explicó-y, para el disgusto de la mayoría, te necesitamos. Tú sabes de ellas.

-¿Para encontrarlas?

-Destruirlas-dice-Enviamos a dos aliados nuestros a por la gema de la realidad, yo les dije donde podría estar, y tienen los medios para provocar una convergencia artificial- empieza a pasearse frente a la celda-También...¡ah! De seguro conoces a Nebula, una de las hijas de Thanos; ella esta de nuestro lado. Ella tiene su misión con un amigo mío...-

Continuó hablando, pero no escuchó mucho. Miraba a Thor detenidamente.

No había ese aire de grandeza que siempre destacaba. Existía cierto peso y tensión por sus hombros. Parecía que había sufrido un gran cambio que trastocó todo lo que Thor era.

Loki no sabia que fue él quién generó aquello. Aquel Loki que entregó el Tesseracto para salvar a Thor. Aquel que se sacrificó por Thor. Aquel que murió frente a Thor. Aquel que el dios del trueno abrazó su cadáver con un cuello quebrado, hasta que su nave explotó.

El gigante tampoco sabía que esa realidad podía desaparecer si aceptaba ayudar a destruir las gemas del infinito. Tenía una oportunidad. No debía desperdiciarla. Aunque, como se dijo antes, eso Loki no lo sabía.

-¿Qué dices, Loki?-le preguntó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-¿Nos ayudas o esperas que Hulk te de una golpiza?-vio como Barton sonrió ante eso último.

Loki no entendió la última referencia. Sin embargo si comprendió otra cosa: Thor lo llamaba por su nombre. No por _"hermano"_. Algo pasó con el Loki del futuro...y envidió que ese Loki finalmente se hubiera deshecho del impedimento.

-Thor, será mejor que se decida pronto, Lang y Danvers nos esperan con un Quinjet robado-sonríe-Ese Scott no era un ladrón de cuarta como dijo Van Dyne.

Odinson y Laufeyson ignoraron aquello último. Thor esperando un respuesta. Loki mirándolo.

La sonrisa enigmática volvió a su rostro.

-¿Qué esperan?

Las puertas fueron abiertas...y Loki por poco sale huyendo, de no ser por el rayo y la flecha que lo electrocutaron y lo amarraron, respectivamente.

-¿Qué no te gustaban los trucos?-los ojos de Thor brillaban como sus manos chispeantes. Clint y Rogers se acercaron y lo cargaron como un saco de papas.

Por poco se olvido que ese Thor no tenía su martillo y parecía haber dominado su poder.

* * *

 **Si no entendieron en que momento de "Avengers" fue situado, fue cuando Loki fue llevado al helicarrier de SHIELD y veía a Bruce Banner. De ahi en adelante pasan los sucesos que presenté.**

 **Como dije, más que teoría es un deseo desesperado: de que puedan salvar a Loki y al resto. A partir de los sucesos de esta primera entrega. (Viaje en el tiempo, de manera resumida).**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**


End file.
